The invention relates to an automatic reverse system for a tape recorder, which system comprises two driven capstans for the transport of a recording tape such as a magnetic tape; an associated pressure roller, arranged on a pivotal lever, being engageable with one of said capstans depending on the direction of movement of the tape, which pivotal lever is pivotable by a driven control plate having two fixed end positions, and two winding mandrels for the reels, which are alternately engageable with the drive motor via a pivotal transmission, whose pivotal position depends on the direction of rotation of the drive motor.
Such a system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,209 which discloses such a mechanism in which the control plate is constituted by a two-armed lever, which is pivotable about an axis. One lever arm is provided with diverging extensions which urge either the one or the other pivotal lever with the corresponding pressure roller away from the capstan. The control plate can be pivoted by means of an eccentric gear cam, which engages a fork of the control plate. The winding mandrels are switched over by means of the control plate via a rod transmission. The capstans are driven separately.
This construction demands a relatively large space in a cassette recorder. In cassette recorders, specifically those to be built into motor-cars, only a limited space is available. Bulky constructions, in particular constructions demanding a large surface area, are therefore not suitable.